Anarky
Anarky is a super intelligent political activist/terrorist and enemy of Batman. He was created by Alan Grant and the late Norm Breyfogle. Biography Lonnie Machin was claimed to be the child of famed Batman villain Joker, and a Vegas show girl. Unable to care for Lonnie, his mother left him at an orphanage. He was a child prodigy and was adopted very quickly. From a young age, Lonnie took an almost obsessive interest in political and philosophical literature. Lonnie embraced the philosophy of anarchism, and advocated the violent overthrow of all governments in favor of complete individual freedom. At age twelve he built a stun baton and several smoke bombs and donned his Anarky costume. He murdered several corporation chief executive officers, and spray painted the political symbol for Anarchy on their bodies. He was eventually stopped by Batman, who was surprised to see that his foe was only a child. Anarky was sent to a juvenile detention center. Over the years, he became an expert computer hacker. Using the screen name "Moneyspider", he began stealing millions from corporations and transferring the money to third world countries. Robin managed to discover who Moneyspider was and stopped him yet again. Anarky would then invent a device that fused to the sides of his brain, giving him super intelligence. He set out to destroy Batman and Robin. Despite his generally criminal activities, Lonnie has occasionally helped Robin and the superhero team Young Justice fight villains like Darkseid and Klarion the Witch Boy. Other Media ''Beware the Batman'' ''Arrowverse'' Anarky makes his first live-action appearance in Season 4 of Arrow, where he is portrayed by Alexander Calvert. ''Batman: Arkham Origins'' Anarky appears as a side villain in Batman: Arkham Origins. He plants three bombs at different locations around Gotham where corruption is worst. Batman must meet with one of his supporters and reach his bomb in a limited amount of time. He must also defuse the bombs and fight past Anarky's men. After he disables all the bombs Anarky challenges him to fight him in the abandoned Solomon Wayne Courthouse which he secretly made his base. Batman has to defeat his gang and eventually Anarky himself who wields a Taser. After defeating him Batman ties him up and leaves him for the police. On New Years Eve his supporters start riots at random spots in Gotham and plant a bomb. However Batman stops them. Quotes Gallery Images AnarkyComics.jpg Lonnie_Machin_01.jpg Anarky02.jpg Anarky_PE_01.jpg Anarky (Batman).jpg Anarky 03.jpg Anarky 04.jpg Videos DC Nation - Beware The Batman - "Tests" (Clip 2) DC Nation - Beware The Batman - "Sacrifice" (clip 1) Beware The Batman - Harvey Dent Removes His Opposition HD Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anarchist Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Fighters Category:Imprisoned Category:Embezzlers Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Vigilante Category:Justice League Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Archenemy Category:Hegemony Category:Arrogant Category:On & Off Category:Enforcer Category:Vengeful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Redeemed Category:Delusional Category:Teenagers Category:Extremists Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Crackers Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Dark Messiah Category:The Atom Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Batwoman Villains